United States
The United States of America is a nation of 50 states in the North America. It was one of many countries to suffer from an alien invasion. The Los Angeles was one of the many cities in the country to be attacked. History The United states of America was founded from the British colonies on the East coast of North America, soon after the French and Indian war the colonists desired greater expansion, however the British were unwilling to contribute to a greater garrison for the extended colony, so gave the colonists the choices to: raise there own garrison force or fund (through taxes) a larger British garrison force. Both choices were rejected by the colonists resulting in an escalation of tensions, leading to the colonies declaring independence on the forth July 1776. The British however would fight a protracted colonial conflict with the colonists, but they (the colonists) had substantial French backing would eventfully triumph. After the end of the war in 1783, the United states of America was recognized as an independent state, and in 1789 the first president George Washington (leader of the continental army) was inaugurated. Following independence there was a drive to expand further westwards, resulting in the displacement of Native inhabitants and the Louisiana purchase in 1803 further expanded Americas borders. Though remaining isolated, the United States was affected by the Napoleonic wars, with Britain press-ganging Americans into the royal navy. This led to war in 1812, this war went badly for the Americans initially with the invasion of the British colony of Canada being thrown back with ease and British forces attacking the capital, Washington D.C. However British advances were repulsed at Baltimore, New York and New Orleans, leading to peace to be sought in 1815. Further expansion to the west would occur with America reaching the Pacific by the mid nineteenth century. However tensions would escalate over the spread of slavery, this lead to increasing political tension, despite the then-president Abraham Lincolns best efforts. In 1860 several slave owing states would secede from the Union, establishing the Confederate states of America, due to fears on there part that slavery would be abolished. The C.S.A soon bombarded fort Sumpter, a U.S milertary base, leading to war to be declared between the North and the South. The wars first actual engagement, Bull run was a victory for the Confederacy but the North's greater industry, infrastructure and manpower proved to be a major factor. Lincoln would sign the emancipation proclamation, officially freeing slaves held by the C.S.A. Following the battle of Gettysburg in 1863 the war turned decisively in the North's favor, the war however would continue until 1865. President Lincoln was assassinated soon after. Following the civil war the "reconstruction" era would occur, aiming to integrate the former C.S.A back into the Union. As well as the newly emancipated black community gaining greater freedoms e.g. the vote in 1867 and there being a few black senators as well. Unfortunately this ended with the "Jim crow" laws that segregated society between blacks and whites (note that others e.g. Asians would be discriminated against to) and the continued poverty of the black community. America would acquire Alaska from Russia in 1867 and Hawaii in 1893 and after the Spanish American war Ameica aquired Guam, Puerto Rico and the Phillipeins and an independent (with a pro-American government) Cuba. America would continue with her stringent isolationism until 1917 when she enter world war one on the Allied side, proving descisive in winning the war, and playing a major role in the Versallies treaty, however America would retun to her sringent isolationism afterwoods. In 1920 the vote was extended to women. There would also be a period of prosperity, ending with the wall street crash in 1929, and the subsecquent depresion. The depression would continue but with Franklin D Roosevelt being elected in 1932 he worked on the new-deal programe, stimulating the econamy but not ending the depression, he also esablished social security, this alivated the strians of the depression, he also had a concilatory forign policy, much like his predecessor Hoover. America would remian neutrel and isolanist during the initial imperalist gambits of Germany, Italy and Japan. Indeed america would remain neuteral during the early years of world war two which began on 1st September 1939 with the German invasion of Poland and Britan and France declaring war on Germany, in defense of Poland. America would send fianancial and milertary aid to the allies but still kept out of the war until the Japanese attack on Pearl harbour, Hawaii on 7th November 1941. This spured America into war with Japan and Germany declaring war on America also. America and Britan landed troops on North Africa in 1942 and would link up with British forces in Libya by 1943, soon after invading Sicily and then Italy. And with the Soviet union driving back the German army on the Easttern front and American forces advanceing across the Pacific. In 1944 sixth of June Allied forces landed at Noramandy, France in order to liberate western Europe and despite determined German defense the allies advanced to Paris and liberated much of western Europe. By 1945 allied forces were advancing into Germany itself and the Soviet union would assult Berlin, capuring it on May the second, on may the eigth the Germans surrenderd. The Japanese fought on but in August the USSR attacked the Japanese puppet state of Manchuko as well as the American dropping Atom bombs on the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagisaki, leading to Japans surrender on September the second 1945, ending world war two. However tension between the USSR and U.S.A lead to the "cold war", effectivley polarising the world. America and the Soviet Union would wage sevral proxy wars in this period, notably Veitnam as well as sevral fears of nuclear war e.g. the Cuban missile crises. The cold war would end at the Malta summit between Gorbachov and George.H.W.Bush in 1989, leaders of the the USSR and U.S.A respectivly. And soon after the collapse of communism in Eastern Europe in the same year and German reunification in 1990 as well as the collapse of the USSR in 1991. Following the September eleven attacks in 2001 America under president George W Bush invaded Afganistan, due to its suposesed harbouring of the cuprits and then invaded Iraq over fears of WMD proliferation (that intelligence proved to be flawed), these wars dragged on after Bush left office having served two terms in office. In 2008 Democract Barrack Obama (previosley an Illanios seneter) was elected president, being the first Afican-American to be elected. In 2011 America was invaded by the aliens, along with the rest of the world, where at the city of Los Angeles the wars turing piont occouerd. Government The United states is one of the oldest secular-democratic republics in history. The government is fedralised, so the individual states have a large amount of power, for example the right to establish there own laws. Americas government is currently a two party system, with the neoconservative Republican party and the Democrat party, a portmanthu of center leftists and center rightists. The president (head of state) may only serve a maximun of two terms, a term is four years. When a term reaches its end an election is called to determine weather the current president will stay of if another contender will take their place. Also every two years there are the midterm elections to decide on governers for the state, congressmen, senetors etc. At the time of the alian invasion Americas president was Barrack Obama (D-IL), who made history as the first africa-american to become president. Having won the 2008 election agianst John Mc Cain (R-AZ). What is more is that the 2010 midterm elections had occouerd. It is unknown as to what happend to the U.S government, due to there not being mentioned (there was no indication of an attack on Washington DC). But it could be believed that they were evacuated to a continuation of government facility to coordinate national defense. Armed Forces The United States Armed forces have a wide variety of available personell, vehicles, aircraft and reso urces to use. There are five different branches of the US Armed Forces. The five different branches are as follows: *United States Army (USA) *United States Marine Corps (USMC) *United States Air Force (USAF) *United States Navy (USN) *United States National Guard (USNG) Category:Nations